This invention relates to a light-weight portable cooking gas stove having a circular pipe gas cylinder and more particularly to such a portable ceramic cooking gas stove which can be operated from a cassette gas cylinder. Heat efficiency is improved because of infra-red rays emitted from a heated ceramic crater in the stove.
Recently, the popularity of outdoor sports, hiking, picnic, camping, climbing, etc., has markedly increased due to an increase of social spare time and spare money, and a large number of portable equipment for those sports and outings have also been proposed accordingly.
In such equipment, a portable cooking gas stove has been materially improved and a cassette gas cylinder is currently used in a majority of the Japanese market. However, the known portable cooking gas stove is physically unstable, due to the gas tank being connected on the outside and during cooking may have a tendency to over-turn. Heating power per square centimeter of the known portable cooking gas stove is also weak due to the source of a direct gas releasing system.
A honey-comb ceramic base cooking stove has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,652 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,803. The stove disclosed in the above US patents provides a ceramic base which improves the heating efficiency. The ceramic base is inadequate for the compact portable cooking gas stove as in the present invention because a rather large gas cylinder still must be exteriorly separately provided.